disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_officalfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted Woody
Corrupted Woody '''(occasionally referred to as '''CWoody) is a boss in Slender Fortress. https://slenderfortressnonofficial.fandom.com/wiki/Corrupted_Woody# hide#Description #In Slender Fortress ##Recommendation #Quotes ##Alert: ##Idle: ##Catch: ##Kill: ##Alert: ##Idle: ##Catch: #Gallery #Trivia Woody is the protagonist of the famous Pixar film Toy Story, being a living cowboy toy. This boss belongs to the rights of Demon Hamster and the Woody Player model belongs to White Bear. Old Description: "Corrupted" Woody was a re-Textured Woody Playermodel by White-Bear. He was re-textured to look like Buzz Lightyear's "Corrupted" appearance. White-Bear then wished for Demon Hamster to actually make a boss out of "Corrupted" Woody. Hamster then got sent the Files for the Model, Materials, and Sounds. When Hamster tried to make a boss out of him. He didn't turn out well, instead of looking creepy, he looks like a purple-black checkered abomination that you commonly see in Source games when you don't have the Materials. Even worse is that, he had no animations, so he was in a "T-Posed" Position. White-Bear was quite disappointed at this. But when Hamster thinks about it, it's just "right" when he looks like that, as it "fits" the "Corrupted" State of Woody. As of February 2016, Corrupted Woody is nothing like this, he actually has animations and textures, including a jumpscare and more. New Description: As of today, there is now a new version of Corrupted Woody, which has new textures, new sounds, a new jumpscare, and a red "flashlight" for a glow, which looks like the SF2 flashlight, but colored red. Extremely Old/First Version: Corrupted Woody is like a weakened Woody, except he has violent static, and uses Buzz's Jumpscare. He is noticeable in dark areas, as his "Missing Textures" glow in the dark. He "T-Poses" after the player, don't try to look at him, if you do, the screen will start to shake, and can kill you if you stare at him for too long. This version of CWoody is the very first CWoody that existed, even Demon made a test video about him getting chased by CWoody with infinite blink, infinite flashlight and infinite sprint. He is fast (probably The Rake speed (340)) but not as fast as the Newer (380) and Newest (405) versions. New and more popular/Second Version: Corrupted Woody is now fixed up thanks to The Gaben. This one is the most popular version, and being on Disc-FF's and other SF2 servers (now only appear on Disc-FF and Demon Hamster Server). This version is now more brutal than the original, being faster and having increased static rates. His jumpscare has been changed to a new one consisting of Corrupted Woody shaking his head rapidly while yelling globally "YOU ARE A TOOOYYYY!!!". Don't even try him on Hardcore/Extreme or Insane/Suicidal. As he gets extremely fast to the point where he's a complete charger. He has a 2 duplicate's on Disc-FF's, making the round harder to finish or to even survive from him as he and his copie's can easily kill you and other players. Like Buzz Lightyear, he can crouch, so it will be difficult knowing where he is because he will suddenly pop out of nowhere and chase you if you are not cautious enough. Newer and current/Third Version: This version of Corrupted Woody is currently present on Demon Hamster's SF2 Server and on Munt's servers (which is now permanently closed due to server hosting reasons). He has completely different textures, sounds, and a different jumpscare. He's even harder than the second CWoody. He's faster, relies more on static radius, and has one copy, so two will be present. His jumpscare is different because instead, the jumpscare has him darker, facing forward at the player, while head occasionally twitching, and his eyes appear to be glowing. His "YOU ARE A TOY" death sound still remains. His voices sound like a staticy broken radio with Woody's voices. His model is much darker and his face was edited a bit, being more corrupted looking. The chase duration of Corrupted Woody has been increased to twenty seconds, making it nearly impossible to outrun him regardless of the class you are due to him nearly copying a Scout's speed. If one tries to play him on Hardcore/Extreme or Insane/Suicidal, he can wipe a group of teammates out within seconds due to his high static rate, instakilling on touch, and outrunning every class, while not as dangerous as the old update where he is a Nigthmare Chaser/Charger, he can still get the job done. On Nightmare, it comes to a point where he can charge through a line of people, killing them off one by one faster than on Insane/Suicidal. He retains his crouching, and has a red flashlight that shines infront of his face. In later updates, his red flashlight is now changed to a red glow. Thanks to LLFredbear0345LL in 1.5.1 (the current SF version of Demon Hamster's server) he now has different animations. His wandering state can sometimes be Classic CWoody crouch walking ''or the ''GMod citizen walking ''(which is identical to Hentai Woody's wandering animations). His chase animations can sometimes be ''Paranoia's chasing animation, the GMod citizen walking ''(again, is identical to Hentai Woody's chasing animations but is faster), ''the original Demon Hamster CWoody chasing animation ''and ''Classic CWoody animations. The best way to avoid being chased by both versions of CWoody (especially the Newer/Third Version) is to crouch walk when you hear his sounds (or when you hear him nearby), be cautious always and make turns when getting chased, because going on a straight line will only make the chase worse. He is considered a very difficult boss to survive. The Scout: The Scout has a high chance of outrunning both versions of CWoody as he has the best speed and has longer lasting sprint. Though it may be risky outrunning him, he still has the best chance of outrunning both versions of CWoody. The Demoman: While he may not have his stats from Glubb's, Demo can still outrun CWoody. With the help of the Ali Babi's Wee Booties ''and the ''Bootlegger, he has a chance of outrunning him, but his chance is not as high as Scout's, as his sprint speed is not as fast as Scout's and his sprint meter can deplete faster. The Spy: Spy also has a chance of outrunning CWoody, but his chance of outrunning him is lower than the Scout and Demoman, his only purpose is to stay quiet and stealthy as possible. This makes him an ideal class to play as because his sounds are quieter than everyone, and he won't be easily chased. *Corrupted Woody is arguably one of the most popular Slender Fortress 2 bosses, especially in the Disc-FF SF2 server, as admins love to spawn this guy (along with Shrek). *Corrupted Woody (and maybe Shrek) is/are probably considered the "mascot(s)" for slender_expedition on Disc-FF. *Corrupted Woody is so popular, he managed to become a Freak Fortress 2 boss, getting fan-art 'AND EVEN HIS OWN GAME '(though his model in SlendyWoody doesn't use the actual Corrupted Woody model, just a regular Woody model with no animations (Reference Pose/T-Pose). *Like Buzz Lightyear, Corrupted Woody will give you few seconds grace period before he start charging at the player, instead give 3 seconds he will give you 2,5 seconds (like Paranoia). *His theme song is slightly similar to Hentai Woody's theme song with the difference that the music is not so much distorted like Hentai Woody music, it is a bit faster and shorter, in addition you can hear the rain sounds or static sounds in the background. *New Corrupted Woody use blured Buzz Lightyear's face except mouth. *Some players have opinions of CWoody rivaling Hentai Woody, such as the New CWoody and Hentai Woody being persistent (both of them can be able to outrun all classes and their chase duration is long, atleast 20 seconds), have insane chase speeds, duplicates (with the help of their speeds, both of them can destroy the RED team in seconds of grace period ending), insane static rates and instant kills, despite the fact that CWoody is from Demon Hamster's and Disc's while Hentai Woody is from Glubbable's, they both have their own stats. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)